Eternity
by Cobalt-Wolf
Summary: An Entry for my library's fanfiction contest. What happens to Bella and Edward after Stephenie Meyer stops writing? Takes place five years after BD


_**Eternity**_

Bella's Point of View

Laughter echoed around the large hall, bouncing off the walls and filling our ears with the joyful sound. My own tinkling laugh filled the air as I watched my daughter shove a large piece of white cake into her husband of one hour's face. I could hear his deep bass laugh as he fearlessly grabbed a handful of cake and splattered it all over my daughter's astonished expression. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up into his grinning eyes. His lips were pulled back to reveal his beautiful, yet deadly, white teeth as he found amusement in what was before us. I leaned against his strong arm and sighed - bringing my attention to the happy couple in front of us.

Renesmee's auburn curls bounced as she nearly keeled over in laughter. Jacob, meanwhile, was reaching for another handful of cake with a broad grin on his face. My sister-in-law, Alice, rushed in and grabbed his arm with a scolding look. She and Rosalie spent forever on Nessie's wedding dress and I knew she would be ticked if Jake ruined it in his childish fit. I giggled at little Alice with her short pixie-like appearance. She looked like a little porcelain doll next to Jake's bronze 6'11" stature. Jake frowned and put the cake back down.

It seemed like only yesterday Edward and I had been in Jacob and Nessie's place. In all reality, it nearly was yesterday. If you can really call five years yesterday. Nessie's childhood had been short. She matured to 18 years in five just like Nahuel, our jungle friend, had said. She stopped growing the day after her fifth birthday. Her and Jake had been friends her entire life. Their relationship only started to become more after her fourth birthday when she had the body and mind of a sixteen year old.

Of course, Edward was not appreciative to the thought of his four-year-old daughter dating. If it wasn't for the imprint magic that held them together I doubt he would have agreed to any of this. I, on the other hand, enjoyed having Jake around. He and I had been best friends in my former life and, at times, even more. One of the worries I had had when making the decision to alter my life from a clumsy mortal aging teenager to a graceful immortal timeless vampire was the fact that I would then be enemies with my best friend. Jacob was a shape-shifter, one of the ancient enemies of vampires. It was Ness that drew our two species together. The imprint magic that she and Jake shared was enough to stop the rivalry between our two species. Our friendship couldn't be stronger. In fact, as I looked around, I saw several members of the pack attending the wedding.

Sam and Emily were across from Edward and I. Sam had only recently given up his wolf powers to spend a mortal life with Emily and his twin daughters. Jared and Paul had also given up their powers to live out their lives with their imprints but they were not present. Brady has taken over the pack for the time being. It seemed only a matter of time before he also found his imprint and gave up the life of a guardian to become a family man.

Another surprising friend stood close to Sam and Emily. Leah Clearwater, now Leah Vander Zee, stood next to her imprint and watched as her alpha cleaned the cake off of his bride's face. Leah had been a member of Jacob's pack, but never really liked me. That was an understatement - she hated me. After Jacob imprinted on Nessie, though, she came around more and started to warm up to us. Our friendship was truly tested, later, when she came across some information.

I looked at her imprint and stifled the automatic hiss that formed in my throat. Her imprint was a real werewolf and the hate between vampires and werewolves was strong. Kaase was good, though. He informed us of an incoming danger. The Volturi had hired a pack of werewolves to destroy us. He told us of this and helped us win the battle. We were now good friends.

Kaase was tall, not Jacob tall, but still imposing. He was around 6'6" tall. He was broad and muscular from the werewolf venom that had poisoned his system. The venom, however, failed to smother his compassion. He was holding his and Leah's son in his arms, who was now four years old. Leah had been worried about never having children after becoming a shape-shifter altered her. She was able to give up her powers for a time and gave birth to Jonathon. There was an unfortunate accident with Kaase shortly after Jonathon was born that caused Leah to regain her powers. She has decided to keep them, for Jonathon's sake. With wolf genes on both sides he was bound to get something. I looked at the little boy who shared his father's shaggy blonde hair. He seemed so happy. I wished with all my might that nothing bad would happen to him and he would be able to take his werewolf gene in stride.

I glanced back up at his father whose eyes had turned coal black instead of the normal crystal blue. I could tell he was having a hard time being around us. Werewolves' eyes turn black when they are agitated or close to morphing. He was only here because of Leah. He felt my eyes on him and turned his gaze to look at me. The corners of his mouth rose in small smile and he nodded his head, his eyes fading to blue all the while.

The whole time I had been thinking about Kaase, the happy couple had wandered towards the dance floor and was already deeply involved in a swinging slow dance. Their heads were bent close together and their arms were wrapped tightly around each other as they swayed to the music. Ness's silky white train swished delicately behind her. Edward's arm had stiffened and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was in his head. After the Jake and Nessie's first dance, came the daddy daughter dance that Edward was unable to participate in. I glanced around the room and found Ness's human friends standing off in the distance. They all believed that Carlisle was Nessie's father. So there wouldn't be a commotion, Carlisle would have to dance with Ness.

Carlisle was standing off in the distance with Esme looking at Edward with compassion. He knew Edward's feelings. I felt Edward shift and relax. I glanced up at him. His small half smile was forming on his lips.

I closed my eyes and focused my energy on my shield. Five years of practice had made it possible for me to have complete control over my protective shield. It was easier for me to pull my shield away from my mind. _What?_ I asked him.

His eyes shifted to me and he whispered, "Our father is feigning injury."

_So you get to dance with Ness?_ I clarified.

His head nodded slowly but by his stance I could tell he was much more excited than his outward appearance said. I was happy for him. The song slowly drifted to an end and Jacob and Nessie unwillingly stopped dancing. Jacob kissed Ness on the lips tenderly, causing a few catcalls to cry out from his new brother-in-law, Emmett, before pulling away. Edward strode forward without hesitation and I watched him go proudly. After five years you would think I would get used to the idea that he was mine. I knew, however, that five years was only a simple beginning to the eternity that awaited us.

Nessie's face twisted in confusion as she saw her real father approach her. Edward said casually yet loud enough so the surrounding crowds could hear that their father was suffering from a case of cold feet that left him incapacitated. A couple snickers rose from the crowd and I saw dozens of eyes shift to Carlisle who simply shrugged.

I smiled as Edward spun around the dance floor with our beautiful daughter. Jacob, meanwhile, started making his way over to me. I was about to start heading towards him when I was tapped on the shoulder.

Our friends, Donovan and Bridget were standing behind me. They looked like twins in appearance, but they were a couple. Their hair was fiery red, Bridget's fell cropped short just below her jaw line and Donovan's was strung back in a low ponytail. Their features were the normal straight and elegant features associated with vampires. Both of their eyes were a dim brown with flecks of red. Donovan was smiling calmly but Bridget was obviously tense.

"I'm sorry we are going to have to cut out early." Bridget said in a low voice hinted with strain.

"I understand," I smiled sweetly. I completely understood. We had run into Donovan and Bridget when we relocated to Maine. As most are, they were intrigued by our eccentric lifestyle. They are beginning attempts at becoming 'vegetarians' and are considering joining our coven. Donovan was having an easier time than Bridget was with their new diet. Besides that, Donovan was also gifted. He had the ability to move objects with his mind. Cool right? Just don't stand within a 200 foot radius of him when he's in a bad mood. Bridget is a sweetheart but sadly is having a hard time following the new rules. Her situation is close to Jaspers in the fact that both of them had been living a "normal" vampire lifestyle for a long time. But she was strong and tried hard. "Thank you for coming, I know Jake and Nessie appreciated it."

Bridget nodded and pulled on Donovan's hand. They exited the door, classic Maine snow swirling in and dancing around Donovan's black suit and Bridget's blood red dress. Jake was behind me then. His smell was slightly tolerable after five years of living with him but it still made me slightly recoil every time he approached.

"Having fun?" I asked him.

He grinned, "I'm so happy you can't even imagine." He let out a small laugh, "I'd be even happier if I was able to dance the next dance with my new mother-in-law."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course Jake."

Jake casually leaned back on the table behind us and I followed suit. I was still getting used to having a human appearance. Mundane movements were so unnatural to me. I was doing good enough, however, to go to school the past couple years. I started my second year of high school after we arrived in our new home in the northern part of Maine. It was annoying repeating high school but it was part of being a Cullen. I would have to get used to it. Eternity is a long time.

"Ready, mom?" Jake jeered, holding out his hand so he could lead me to the dance floor. I glanced towards the crowd and saw that Nessie was dragging Charlie out to the floor. I commended her optimism.

"Are you going to call me mom from now on?" I joked, taking his hand. His skin scalded my palms but it was nothing I wasn't used to. He and Nessie had the same body temperature.

"Every once in a while." He shrugged, guiding us through the crowds. His hands moved to my waist as we reached the floor and started dancing. I reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders. We chatted aimlessly as the song rolled on until I saw a pale hand tap Jake's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Edward asked, looking and sounding like a gentleman from the early 1900s.

"Sure thing, daddy." Jake said, stepping back and grinning. He turned around in search of his imprint and started towards her to save Charlie.

Edward took Jake's place and laughed. "He is thoroughly enjoying himself."

"I'm happy for him." I replied, inhaling the wave of Edward's scent that filled my senses. "I'm glad he and Ness got a happy ending."

"Ness couldn't be happier." He said, his voice drifting off. "Our little girl had grown up." If tears could glisten in his eyes I knew they would be.

"Oh Edward," I sighed a laugh and rested my head against his chest. I felt his mouth kiss the top of my head. "Everyone grows up eventually."

"Except for us," He clarified.

"You know what I meant." I turned my head so I could watch Jake and Ness swirl around each other once again. I pulled my shield away to allow Edward in my mind. He rested his head on mine and sighed. Outside the snow fell in powdery clumps and inside an eternity was in the making. Jake and Ness would stay young forever, just like Edward and I.


End file.
